This invention relates to an adjusting device for a radio control transmitter adapted to adjust the amount of operation of a model with respect to the amount of operation of a stick of the radio control transmitter, and more particularly to an adjusting device suitable for use for a radio control transmitter which is capable of adjusting a model while controlling it.
Control of a model is generally carried out by operating a stick or a switch provided on a radio control transmitter. In the control, a relationship between the amount of operation of the stick and the amount of amount of operation of the model controlled by the radio control transmitter is varied not only depending on the model but every time when the control is carried out even if the same model is operated. Also, the amount of operation of the model is varied depending on an operator.
In view of the above, a radio control transmitter which is constructed so as to permit the amount of operation of a model to be adjusted with respect to the amount of operation of a stick has been recently rendered commercially available.
Also, development of a multifunctional radio control transmitter for controlling a model airplane or a model helicopter which is adapted to exhibit multiple function characteristics has been extensively carried out. The radio control transmitter is constructed so as to permit the amount of operation of a model to be adjusted with respect to the amount of operation of a stick for each of the functions.
For example, in control of a model airplane, individual adjustment of an angle of each of ailerons of the model airplane leads to aileron differential for correcting a roll shaft, adjustment of the amount of aileron-rudder mixing for associating an operation of a rudder with an operation of the aileron, adjustment of the amount of rudder-aileron mixing for associating an operation of the aileron with an operation of the rudder, adjustment of the amount of elevator-flaperon mixing for associating an operation of flaperon with an operation of an elevator, adjustment of a throttle curve, and the like.
A radio control transmitter for carrying out the above-described adjustments may be constructed, for example, in such a manner as shown in FIG. 6.
More particularly, in FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 designates a transmitter body 1, which includes a display unit 2 such as, for example, an LCD for displaying an image through which a setting operation is carried out, soft keys 3 operated for carrying out the setting operation, a stick 4 for controlling a model, a rod antenna 5, a power supply switch 6 and a trim 7 for adjusting the mount of trimming.
Now, an adjusting operation by the radio control transmitter constructed as described above will be described with reference to FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b) in connection with adjustment of a throttle curve in control of a model helicopter by way of example. FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b) show only the display unit 2 and the soft keys 3 arranged around the display unit 2 for the sake of brevity.
First, an image of a helicopter condition menu shown in FIG. 7(a) is indicated on the display unit 2. Then, of the soft keys 3 arranged around the display unit 2, a key C is first pushed or operated and then a key I is operated. This results in an image which permits characteristics of a throttle curve TVC to be adjusted being selected, so that an image shown in FIG. 7(b) being indicated on the display unit 2.
Then, a soft key B is operated and then soft keys Q and R are operated, so that a point desired to be set may be selected in the image thus indicated. The point selected is a point corresponding to the amount of operation of a stick indicated by an axis of abscissas in a throttle characteristic chart 3-1 displayed on the display unit 2. After the point to be set is selected, soft keys E to M are operated to set the point so that a rate of the point takes a desired value. An indication "RST" for the key E designates a key operated when the rate is returned to the original state.
After setting of the selected point is completed, the next point is selected, resulting in a rate of each of the points being set so that a desired throttle curve may be obtained. After completion of the setting, an indication "END" for a key N is operated, so that an operation of adjusting the throttle curve in the radio control transmitter is completed.
Adjustment of the radio control transmitter described above is generally carried out on the ground. Then, an operation of causing a model helicopter to fly in the air is carried out to confirm results of the adjustment. When readjustment is then required, the model helicopter is landed, resulting in the readjustment being executed.
Thus, it is required to repeat flying and landing of the model helicopter many times depending on a way of executing adjustment of the radio control transmitter, therefore, the adjustment is highly troublesome and time-consuming.
For the purpose of permitting adjustment of the radio control transmitter to be carried out in a short period of time, it would be considered to execute the adjustment while keeping the model helicopter flying. However, to this end, it is required that an additional person other than an operator who controls the model helicopter executes adjustment of the radio control transmitter, because the operator cannot loose his hold of the stick of the radio control transmitter.
Unfortunately, the conventional radio control transmitter, as shown in FIG. 6, is so constructed that the stick for control and the display unit are arranged in proximity to each other; therefore, the adjustment by the additional person while visually observing an image on the display unit interferes with the operator who is operating the stick, so that the operator fails to properly control the stick during the adjustment. Thus, the conventional radio control transmitter fails to permit the adjustment to be executed while keeping the model helicopter flying.